The Visitor
by Rin Rizawa
Summary: [This is a WINNER FanFic] Lima anak adam yang memiliki takdir yang tidak biasa, mau tidak mau mereka harus menjalankan nya. Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!
1. Preview

**Title : The Visitor**

**Cast :**

**WINNER Member's**

**And others…**

**Genre : Tragedy, Drama, Supernatural, little Fantasy, little Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**WARNING! YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : WINNER ɷ YG • The Visitor ɷ Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : **** [This is a WINNER FanFic] Lima anak adam yang memiliki takdir yang tidak biasa, mau tidak mau mereka harus menjalankan nya. Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

**|preview;|**

Kang Seungyoon berdiri menatap sekeliling. Kota New York memang selalu sibuk. Bahkan sekarang matanya bisa melihat mobil terus berkeliaran, begitu juga dengan pejalan kaki yang terlihat sibuk; ada yang berbicara dengan seseorang di telefon, ada pula yang berjalan cepat sesekali melihat jam tangannya dengan gusar, dan ada juga yang tampak ingin berlari namun tidak bisa karena kerumunan jalanan yang begitu padat.

Dadanya membusung menghirup udara New York di pagi hari menuju siang ini, tangannya yang memegang semacam besi, didekatkannya ketelinga. Ah, menghasilkan suara yang menenangkan sekaligus penuh misterius. Inilah yang Seungyoon suka.

Tanpa sadar, air mancur yang turun seakan naik lagi dengan teratur. Bahkan suara-suara bising pun menjadi semakin bising dan aneh; bercampur dengan suara yang dihasilkan oleh besi ditanganya ini.

Ah, Seungyoon kelepasan lagi.

**|preview;|**

Tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman diatas tempat tidur. Sungguh, suara-suara itu sangat mengganggu nya.

Dengan terpaksa, dia bangun. Wajah inconnent nya sangat terlihat. Matanya melirik benda yang menganggu acara tidurnya—ah, jam 09.45 AM, lima belas menit lagi ada tamu yang datang kerumah sederhana dan nyamannya ini.

Beranjak dari kasur, kakinya menuju ruang tamu dekat jendela, disana sangatlah nyaman karena bisa melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah. Diraihnya teropong sederhana, guna melihat sesuatu yang jauh disana, mulutnya tersenyum kecil, melihat… ah sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas.

Tangannya mengambil senampan yang diatasnya ada dua gelas teh dan satu mangkok berisi gula. Diraihnya satu kotak gula, dan mencelupkannya kedalam gelas miliknya. Dirasanya masih lama menunggu, telinganya menajamkan pendengaran terhadap suara 'tik-tak-tik-tak' jam. Semakin cepat suara, tanpa sadar waktu semakin cepat.

**TING—TONG.**

"Jinwoo hyung~ ini aku~"

**|preview;|**

Lee Seunghoon sangat risih. Sangat. Diikuti oleh wanita yang tidak dikenal—oke, itu terlalu berlebihan, sebenarnya itu adalah orang yang berada ditempat kuliah yang sama seperti dirinya, tapi demi tuhan—sejak awal semester satu, Seunghoon selalu diikuti oleh wanita itu.

**Tap—Tap—Tap—**

Kakinya berhenti melangkah, dari telinganya dia mendengar suara langkah belakangnya ikut berhenti.

Dengan jarak tiga meter darinya, apa ini disebut menguntit? Huh.

Seunghoon menyeringai, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tujuan Seunghoon sebenarnya adalah; taman bermain. Tapi itu dibuka saat malam hari, katanya sih supaya lampu di setiap permainan menyala dan untuk pasangan akan terlihat romatis—

Tapi ini masih siang, dan Seunghoon sangat malas menunggu selama itu.

Mata sipitnya menutup sesaat, lalu terbuka lagi.

Nah, sekarang sudah malam.

**|preview;|**

**Tap—Tap—Tap—Tap—**

Nam Taehyun sangat bisa mendengar suara langkah itu. Dan dia tahu, apa maksud orang yang sedang melangkah kearahnya.

Taehyun sebenarnya adalah anak seorang bangsawan, jadi dia bisa melihat hal-hal mewah dan indah tanpa paksaan. Bisa merasakan yang namanya dilayani.

Tapi Taehyun tidak menyukai ini, sebenarnya. Dan lagi begitu mengetahui pamannya ingin dia mati—itu sudah memuakkan.

Tangannya masih melepas daun-daun dari bunga mawar pink dikamar nya ini. _Bunga-bunga yang indah_, batin Taehyun.

Telinganya tetap menajamkan pendengaran, mendengar langkah, gerak, dan—

"—Auch."

Tepat ketika pelayannya melayangkan gunting emas kepadanya, waktu berjalan sebaliknya, pelayan itu mengobati luka Taehyun. Dan—

Bunga mawar indah itu mati dengan aneh.

**|preview;|**

Memiliki pendengar ekstra tajam tidak begitu menyenangkan. Bahkan suara kecil seperti 'sshhh-sshhh' saja terdengar.

Itulah yang dialami Song Minho sekarang, dia berada dicafe yang nyaman guna mencari ide untuk lagunya yang baru. Dengan pensil biru miliknya dan kertas biasa, dia bisa menulis lagu.

Disaat menulis, dirinya terganggu oleh suara soda dari gelasnya itu.

Ditatapnya lama gembulan udara yang berada digelas itu. Cukup lama. Bahkan sampai tujuh menit—

**GLEK—**

Minho memilih meminumnya, dia tidak akan bisa konsen jika seperti ini.

Diambilnya pensil birunya, lalu mulai konsentrasi kepada lagunya lagi.

'**trrttttt—**'

Minho kembali terdiam, mendengar suara lampu yang berada disebelahnya itu.

**Grek—grek—grek—grek—**

Meja nya bergetar, sedikit kuat—

Song Minho, kau kelepasan lagi.

**|preview;|**

Semuanya terdiam, menatap wajah masing-masing saja masih enggan, karena pertemuan masing-masingpun sedikit menegangkan.

"Aku tidak yakin akan mengatakan ini, tapi—ayolah, kita bekerja sama."

Orang berbibir tebal mengatakannya dengan sedikit ragu, mulai berani menatap keempat orang lainnya.

"Hanya karena kita mendapat kutukan ini—maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memutuskan secepat itu."

Pria berwajah inconnent mengatakannya dengan kesal.

"Mati—mati—mati—mati—mati—mati—mati—mati—mati—mati—mati—mati—mati—mati—mati—mati—mati—"

"Hei! Jangan mengatakan itu terus! Kau membuatku menggigil terus menerus."

Seorang pria berkulit coklat menegur pria dengan rambut terbelah—dan wajah pria itu pucat.

"Dia mengingat kejadian itu—kurasa."

Kini pria bermata sipit mengomentari.

Orang berbibir tebal itu menghela nafas, "Kita—akan membentuk sebuah kelompok."

Kini perhatian teralih kepada si bibir tebal itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan memutuskan seenaknya—bodoh."

Cibir pria berwajah inconnent itu, masih kesal.

"WINNER. Itulah kita. Kita adalah—pemenang dari segalanya."

**|See you in chapter one.|**

INI APA? QAQ

Maaf, Rin lagi demam WINNER ._. karena teasternya itu membingungkan, dan malah rin mikirnya kearah sini -_- sekali-kali nebak gitu…. '3'

Untuk yaoi atau nggak nya … ikutin alurnya saja, oke? ;3

Ini bukan FanFic WINNER pertama Rin, mungkin… ketiga? Kkk~

Yang pertama dan kedua masih dalam proses~ pyong~

See you~

**Mind to [review]**?


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**Title : The Visitor**

**Cast :**

**WINNER Member's**

**And others…**

**Genre : Tragedy, Drama, Supernatural, little Fantasy, little Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**WARNING! YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : WINNER ɷ YG • The Visitor ɷ Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : **** [This is a WINNER FanFic] Lima anak adam yang memiliki takdir yang tidak biasa, mau tidak mau mereka harus menjalankan nya. Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

**|chapter one;|**

Hanya seorang anak yang memiliki kelebihan itu tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Tapi memang sih, itu tidak menyenangkan.

Jadi, itulah yang dialami Kang Seungyoon, selama ini.

Menjadi anak yang bapaknya entah-berantah-dimana, dan ibunya yang berada di Los Angales guna menempuh pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Jadi, Seungyoon sendirian berada di New York ini, tinggal di rumah berukuran sedang namun mewah yang berada di perumahan mewah tengah kota.

Sebenarnya, Seungyoon tidak ingin berada di negeri Paman Sam ini, dia ingin di Korea. Tapi, ibunya tidak memperbolehkannya. Awalnya pula, Seungyoon harus berada di Los Angales pula. Tapi, Seungyoon malas, dan dengan terpaksa ibunya memperbolehkan dia tinggal sendiri di kota menakutkan bernama New York ini.

Itu masalah keluarganya. Lalu apa yang dimaksud bahwa Kang Seungyoon, lelaki berbibir tebal, berwajah imut namun memiliki tubuh tegap dan suara manly ini memiliki 'kelebihan'?

Tidak, bukan apa-apa—

Seungyoon hanya bisa menghela nafas mendapatkan diri bahwa pemikiran aneh dan abstrak tadi berada di otaknya. Kaki tegapnya memilih berjalan di kerumunan orang yang—oh tidak, berjalan mundur.

Seungyoon menggeram frustasi. Dia masih belum bisa mengendalikan ini secara sempurna.

**-0o0-**

Taehyun menekuk tubuhnya erat, menajamkan pendengarannya, menutup mata indahnya, alisnya bergantung lucu.

Dia sedang mendengar pembicaraan paman dan entah-siapa yang berada dibawah beranda kamar Taehyun.

"_Bunuh dia. Jangan sampai warisan si kakek tua Nam berada ditangan anak ingusan itu!_"

Mati … ya …?

Itu sudah berjuta-juta kali dipikirkan oleh Taehyun. Mati.

Oh ya benar, Taehyun tidak diinginkan, bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ibu yang masih menganggapnya itu—mati karena paman-brengsek-nya.

Mati …

Mati …

Mati …

Mati … ya …?

Mati …?

Benar, semua yang berada disini harus mati—

**Grek—grek—grek—grek—grek—grek—**

Tanah langsung bergetar, dinding pun bergetar, kaca-kaca menimbulkan suara seakan siap pecah begitu saja—ah, suara teriakan dari pelayan-pelayannya terdengar, bahkan paman-brengsek-nya dan rekan-gendut-nya itu juga panik. Lucu sekali.

Taehyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dan getaran berangsur-angsur menghilang.

_Jangan. Jangan gunakan sekarang dulu. Biarkan mereka menghirup udara lebih lama lagi. Kau harus mengontrol kekuatan mu, Nam Taehyun_, batin Taehyun.

Dan smirk mengerikan muncul di bibir mungil Taehyun.

**-0o0-**

Seunghoon berjalan dengan santai di koridor kampusnya. Keadaan pagi di New York hari ini berjalan begitu biasa—padat, sibuk, ocehan bagi yang bekerja, gerutuan bagi pelajar. Lucu sekali, memang.

**Tap—Tap—Tap—Tap—Tap—**

Seunghoon mendengus, begitu mendengar langkah dari belakang. Pasti perempuan itu.

Gara-gara perempuan itu, Seunghoon jadi membenci apa yang namanya perempuan. Jangan salahkan dia, oke? Hanya melihat perempuan yang mengikutinya saja dia sudah beramsusi bahwa perempuan itu—sangat merepotkan.

Seunghoon membuang nafasnya kasar, langkahnya diperlebar dan dipercepat. Malas diikuti dan ingin cepat-cepat berada kelasnya, segera.

Matanya ditutup sebentar, lalu dibuka lagi.

Oh, dia sudah duduk manis ditempat kursinya, bahkan teman-teman sekelasnya tidak mempermasalahkan sesosok laki-laki sipit sudah duduk secara tiba-tiba.

Inilah keuntungan memiliki kelebihan yang Seunghoon suka. Walau harus memiliki resiko—tidak mempunyai teman.

Tapi toh, Seunghoon tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang juga tidak menyukai dirinya. Untuk apa memikirkan hal itu? Membuang waktu saja.

Seunghoon mendengus dalam hati menyadari baru saja dia memikirkan hal yang … absurd.

Entah alasan apa dia berada di New York ditambah dia kuliah disini.

Semua berawal ketika dia tidak sengaja menolong seseorang di Korea, dulu.

Dan orang itu menawarkan universitas yang berada di New York ini. Karena sedikit tertarik, Seunghoon memilih mengiyakan.

Tapi malah berakhir seperti ini; sedikit dikuncilkan karena dia sendirian orang Asia di kelas ini, perilaku nya yang aneh karena … 'kelebihannya'.

Menyebalkan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

**-0o0-**

Minho bersiul pelan, tangannya yang menggenggam seikat tali anjing menarik pelan, membuat anjing besar kesayangannya mengikuti sang master kemanapun dia pergi.

Pilihan sekarang, Minho akan pergi ketaman kota. Tidak apa-apalah menghirup udara segar sembari mencari inspirasi.

"**Guk**."

Minho tersenyum tipis menanggapi gonggongan anjingnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, kok." Ucap Minho, meraih buku tulisnya keluar dan menggoyang-goyangkannya di udara.

"**Guk!**"

Minho tertawa melihat kelakuan peliharaan nya itu, dielusnya gemas pucuk kepala berbulu milik anjing nya itu. Untuk beberapa saat Minho berdiri mencari tempat duduk, setelah mendapatkan kursi taman yang kosong tepat dibawah pohon yang teduh, Minho memilih duduk disana.

"Na… na… na… na…"

Lirihan terdengar dari mulut Minho, otak yang sering dibilang orang konyol itu tengah mencari nada baru untuk lagu yang tengah dia tulis.

**Wuushh.**

Angin berhembus kuat, membuat helain kertas kini terangkat dan membuat buku kecil yang berada dipangkuan Minho berganti halaman.

Minho berdecak, tangannya ingin membalikkan halaman untuk kembali menulis dihalaman sebenarnya, tapi—

Kenapa angin kembali berhembus dan halaman buku kecilnya kembali keasalnya dengan sendiri? Jika dilihat baik-baik dari ekor matanya, dia juga bisa melihat satu pasangan pria-wanita yang tadi tengah berjalan didepannya juga berjalan mundur…

Minho menundukkan kepalanya frustasi—dia kelepasan lagi.

**-0o0-**

Jinwoo menyesap tehnya dengan tenang, mendengarkan dengan baik curahan hati dari temannya ini.

"Jadi Jinwoo hyung, aku harus bagaimana?!"

Keluhnya frustasi.

Jinwoo menatapnya dengan tenang, "Dinginkan dulu kepala mu, Bobby-yah~ kau tidak bisa terus menunjukkan wajah frustasi itu kepada ku."

Orang yang dipanggil Bobby itu menghela nafas kasar, tangannya lalu mengambil cangkir teh yang memang sudah disediakan oleh Jinwoo.

"Aku bingung dengan hyung itu … huft …" hela nafas Bobby.

Jinwoo tersenyum, "Apa kau sudah menanyakan alasannya, Bobby-yah?"

Bobby mendongak, berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng pelan, "… belum … hyung …"

"Nah—" Jinwoo menggerakkan telunjuk nya memutar, "kau bisa menanyakan masalah itu baik-baik, dan tadaa kau tidak perlu salah paham lagi dengan B.I …"

Bobby terdiam sebentar, matanya menatap air teh yang berada didalam cangkir mahal milik Jinwoo itu.

"… mungkin … kau benar hyung … aku harus membicarakan nya baik-baik dengan nya …," mukanya menatap keatas, "tapi itu juga karena dia begitu dekat dengan perempuan-perempuan amerika sini." Gerutu Bobby kesal.

"Dia kan populer~ maklumi saja," Jinwoo menyesap sesaat tehnya, "dan lagi kudengar, baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan ditempatnya belajar itu sangat ingin melakukan sex dengan B.I~"

"Y—yak hyung! Itu—tidak mungkin."

"Itu fakta, aku sering mendengarnya ketika melewati koridor-koridor kampus ku—kau tahu sendiri B.I sangat terkenal dikalangan sekolah menengah atas maupun perkuliahan." Jawab Jinwoo tenang.

"Hiks—hyungie—"

Oh tidak, makhluk sipit bergigi kelinci itu menangis.

Jinwoo hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Tapi itukan keinginan mereka, dan kuyakin itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, toh—kau adalah kekasih dari seorang B.I itu sendiri~" hibur Jinwoo.

"B—benarkah …?" lirih Bobby.

"Ya." Balas Jinwoo tersenyum tipis.

Bobby mengangguk pelan. Diliriknya jam yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka, "Sudah jam segini, aku harus pergi hyung."

Jinwoo mengangguk, "Baiklah, hati-hati, Bobby-yah." Tangannya dilambaikan keatas.

Bobby yang berada di ambang pintu tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi kelincinya dan juga matanya menyipit garis, "Ya hyung, kau juga hati-hati~!"

**BLAM.**

Pintu rumahnya ditutup. Jinwoo menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya perlahan. Tetap saja. Tetap saja suara dentingan jam berada ditelinganya keras walau dia sedang berbicara dengan orang lain sekalipun, ini menjengkelkan.

**Tik.**

**Tak.**

**Tik.**

**Tak.**

**Tik.**

**Tak.**

**Tik.**

**Tak.**

**Ti—**

Jinwoo membuka matanya. Lalu menatap sekeliling, karena ditelinganya tidak menangkap suara-suara sekecil apapun.

Oh—kau kelepasan juga, Jinwoo-ya.

**-0o0-**

Bibir tebal Seungyoon berdecak kesal melihat kantin kampusnya yang cukup penuh. Bagaimana dia akan makan? Ini menyebalkan.

Kakinya melangkah kearah _counter_ makanan, lebih baik dia makan ditaman daripada disini.

"Dua sandwich—satu _orange juice_." Pinta Seungyoon.

Sang penjual mengangguk, mengambil tiga buah pesanan Seungyoon.

"Terima kasih," Seungyoon tersenyum, lalu berbalik pergi, "nah, sekarang aku harus ketaman belakang—sial, ini semakin ramai." Gerutu Seungyoon, melihat kerumunan manusia dengan berbagai tatanan dan warna rambut—bahkan kulit.

Oh tidak, telinganya juga semakin menangkap banyak suara—

Ini menjengkelkan—

Maka dari itu, Seungyoon tidak menyukai tempat ramai—

Itu membuat telinganya seperti dijatuhkan bom—

Dia ingin menghentikan ini semua—

Menghentikan—

Hentikan—

**Siiiiinnnggg.**

Nafas Seungyoon memburu, pikirannya seakan kacau. Tidak menyadari bahwa pergerakan disekitarnya juga berhenti.

Menenangkan dirinya sesaat, lalu menghela nafas, dengan tenang dia berjalan meninggalkan kantin menuju taman belakang kampus yang sepi—

— Tidak terlalu sepi juga sih, tapi tidak seramai ini kan yang penting?

Setelah Seungyoon meninggalkan kantin, tepat saat itu juga waktu berjalan. Orang-orang seakan tidak memperdulikan sosok berwajah Asia yang harusnya ada diantara mereka, sudah tidak ada.

Seungyoon tidak menyadari, bahwa ada sosok yang melihat kejadian itu mematung ditempat, bahkan sosok itu tidak ikut berhenti ketika semua orang-orang barat disini berhenti.

"Itu … tidak mungkin …"

**-0o0-**

'_**SELURUH PENGHUNI RUMAH MENINGGAL TERTIMBUN RERUNTUHAN, SEDANGKAN PEWARIS TUNGGAL KELUARGA NAM MENGHILANG ENTAH DIMANA.'**_

Taehyun membaca kalimat itu sekilas ketika melewati kawasan pertokoan. Dengan tatapan dinginnya, dia melanjutkan langkahnya, menyelurusi kota New York yang begitu kejam.

Beruntung dia tidak diperkenalkan ke publik. Hanya diberitahu jika ada pewaris tunggal keluarga Nam. Tidak dengan wajah nya—begitupula dengan ciri-ciri, dan sebagainya itu. Jadi, ketika dia berada diluar, tidak ada yang mengenalinya—

Sepertinya dia harus mengganti marganya untuk bersembunyi.

Taehyun menyeringai dibalik rambut terbelah dua itu. Mengingat sederet kalimat yang berada dibawah kalimat tadi.

'_Ini aneh, padahal tidak terjadi gempa, tapi mengapa rumah kokoh itu bisa runtuh?, ungkap—_'

Bodoh, itu karena 'kelebihan' nya.

**-0o0-**

Seunghoon mendengus, sedikit kesal dengan waktu pelajaran yang ditambahkan oleh sang dosen, tapi yang pasti dia masih bisa berada di kantin untuk mengambil makanan. Untuk tempat duduknya—itu bisa dipikirkan nanti.

Dengan malas, tangannya mengangkat tas yang tidak cukup berat, kaki nya ingin segera berada di kawasan makanan itu untuk mengisi salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang memerlukan isi itu.

Seunghoon menutup matanya, untuk memperlambat waktu yang ia rasakan cukup cepat itu. Hitung-hitung untuk mengurangi orang-orang yang berada di kantin itu ketika dia datang dari waktu yang sebenarnya.

Menyenangkan bukan mempermainkan waktu?

**Tap—Tap—Tap—Tap—Tap—**

Sialan sudah untuk perempuan yang mengikutinya sekarang. Seunghoon yakin itu adalah perempuan sialan yang selalu mengikutinya itu.

Dengan kesal Seunghoon menjalankan waktu seperti biasa dan memberhentikan langkahnya. Seketika pula langkah perempuan itu tidak terdengar.

_See_, dia mengikuti Seunghoon.

Jika bisa, Seunghoon ingin membunuh perempuan itu sekarang. Tapi Seunghoon bukan lelaki pengecut yang hanya bisa menyerang perempuan begitu saja. Bibir nya bergetar, menggeram. Menahan kelebihan lain yang mungkin bisa meruntuhkan gedung bagian geofisika ini.

Dengan kesal Seunghoon melanjutkan langkahnya, kakinya sedikit dihentakkan dengan keras kelantai gedung ini. Menyebabkan getaran disetiap langkah Seunghoon.

Perempuan itu terdiam, "… _he is_ … _human_, _didn't it_ …?"

**.**

Sampai di kantin dimana berada ditengah-tengah gedung-gedung jurusan. Tapi bukannya lega, Seunghoon menatap datar kantin yang sudah penuh itu.

"Aku telat, ck." Decak Seunghoon, tangan sebelahnya mengacak rambutnya kesal.

**Ssiiiinnggg.**

Seunghoon mengangkat sebelas alisnya bingung. Telinga tajam Seunghoon tidak mendengar satupun suara—tidak, ada satu helaan nafas yang seperti… frustasi.

Mata sipit nya melihat sekeliling kantin yang orang-orang disana membeku—bahkan benda-benda yang terbang juga diam ditempat.

Ini sebenarnya pemandangan biasa bagi Seunghoon. Tapi Seunghoon yakin, ini bukan perbuatannya. Ini perbuatan—seseorang yang sama seperti dirinya.

Tapi apa benar? Seunghoon kira hanya dia sendiri yang memiliki kelebihan ini.

Ada orang yang … bahunya bergerak. Ya, Seunghoon bisa melihat itu. Rambutnya hitam, wajah nya—wajah asia, sama seperti Seunghoon. Apa—itu orang nya?

Seunghoon melihat orang itu berjalan keluar dari kantin sambil menggenggam dua _sandwich_ dan satu gelas _orange juice_. Dan saat orang itu keluar, waktu kembali berjalan.

Seunghoon masih membeku ditempat. Seakan ketika waktu berhenti, dia bisa bergerak, dan ketika waktu berjalan, dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Itu … tidak mungkin …"

Bibir kaku Seunghoon mengeluarkan kalimat tidak percaya itu.

**-0o0-**

Minho memainkan pensilnya dengan malas, dia ingin menulis lagu tapi—tidak ada pencerahan yang bisa membuat dia menulis lagu seperti biasa.

"… apa aku harus jalan-jalan lagi …?" Minho menggeleng, "tidak, aku sedang malas keluar~"

Minho menyesal karena tidak bisa menikmati hari libur kuliahnya yang memakan waktu seminggu ini. sudah lima hari berlalu—tapi dia sekarang mulai bosan dengan keadaannya.

Minho menghela nafas frustasi, lebih baik dia jalan-jalan disekitar apertement nya saja, lalu kembali lagi. Dia benar-benar akan mati oleh rasa kebosanan diapertement nya ini—melawan rasa malasnya itu penuh perjuangan.

**Klek.**

Dibukanya pintu apertement, lalu keluar—anjing besarnya tadi sudah dititipkan ke penitipan hewan dimana dia akan menitipkannya disaat dia sibuk atau sedang ingin sendiri.

Ketika melewati kawasan pertokoan, Minho mendengar berita tentang—bangsawan Korea yang menetap di Amerika ini mati karena runtuhnya rumah mereka. Lucu sekali.

Minho terkekeh lalu kembali berjalan, merasa bahwa berita yang tadi didengar itu menggelikan—

'_Runtuhnya rumah itu sangat aneh, tidak ada gempa dari pihak berwenang ketahui, bahkan pewaris tunggal mereka hilang entah dimana, apakah ini penculikan—_'

Dari sini, Minho berpikir bahwa—

Pewaris mereka sama seperti dirinya juga. Eh kenapa bisa dia perpikir seperti it—

**BRUK.**

Minho meringis, mengetahui ada yang menabraknya cukup keras dibahu kanannya.

"_I'm sorry_—"

"Kau orang Korea?" tanya Minho, melihat sekilas wajah pemuda yang menabraknya cukup berwajah Asia.

"_Y—yes_…"

"Kau tersesat?" tanya Minho lagi, melihat penampilan pemuda itu sebagai perantau.

"Ti—tidak, aku tidak tersesat." Jawab pemuda itu tergagap.

"Ikut aku." Tanpa pikir panjang, Minho menarik paksa pemuda itu mengikutinya, mungkin karena sesame orang Asia. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya bisa menggerutu pasrah.

**.**

Minho sedikit meringis mengetahui ada luka sobek dilengan putih pemuda yang ia tarik tadi.

"Hei, apa ini tidak sakit?" tanya Minho, tangannya mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama miliknya.

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak terlalu."

Minho mendengus, setelah menemukan kotak yang ia cari, dibukanya kotak itu dan menaruh sedikit alcohol di kapas yang sudah ia jadikan bulatan berukuran sedang.

"Kau … akan meng-apa-kan ku …?" tanya pemuda itu takut-takut.

"Aku akan mengobatimu, bodoh!" Minho mencibir, lalu menarik tangan pemuda itu dan memberinya alcohol terlebih dahulu, "ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu? Aku sudah memberi tahu nama ku kan—Song Minho."

Pemuda itu berpikir sebentar, "Min—Taehyun, itu nama ku."

"Min Taehyun?" alis Minho terangkat sebelah, "baiklah Taehyun-ssi, sepertinya kau tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal, dengan senang hati aku memperbolehkan mu tinggal di apertement ku~"

Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Min itu menggeleng, "Tidak—aku bisa menginap di penginapan murah—"

"Kau kira warga New York akan berbaik hati segampang itu?" Minho mencibir, "New York adalah kota ganas, tidak ada yang baik di kota ini, _well_—ku akui memang ada yang baik di kota ini, tapi itu sangatlah sedikit, tapi—hey, jangan menganggapku sama dengan orang New York asli itu! Begini-begini aku tetap warga Korea Selatan!" pekik Minho.

Taehyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Oke, aku terima."

Minho mengambil perban dari dalam kotaknya itu, "Lalu—memangnya ada apa kau berada dikota ini, Taehyun-ssi?" tanya Minho, sedikit penasaran dengan asal-usul pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Aku kabur—bisa dibilang seperti itu mungkin, aku malas mengingatnya lagi." Jawab Taehyun asal.

Minho mengangguk-angguk mengerti, mungkin saja dipaksakan bertunangan dengan gadis Amerika ini tapi Taehyun tidak setuju dan memilih kabur, itulah pemikiran laki-laki berkulit agak coklat itu.

"Baiklah, ini sudah selesai, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, Taehyun-ssi."

"… mati …"

Minho sedikit mengeryit mendengar suara 'mati', ingat, pendengaran telinganya sangat tajam, kan?

"Taehyun-ssi, apa kau habis mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Minho, memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

Taehyun tersentak dari lamunannya, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Maaf mengganggu mu, Minho-ssi." Ucap Taehyun.

Minho mengindikkan bahu dan memilih menuju dapur, mencari cemilan di siang hari ini. Tidak memperdulikan telinganya yang terus mendengar—

"… mati … mereka sudah mati … mati … mati … mati … mereka pantas—mati … mati …"

**-0o0-**

Jinwoo mengunci pintu rumahnya, dirinya menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum tangannya menarik headset keatas kepalanya guna mendengarkan lagu selama perjalanan menuju kampus.

Bagaimanapun juga, walau dia mendengarkan musik, yang ada hanyalah musik bercampur suara-suara yang berasal dari dia berada.

Menjengkelkan memang, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak mendengarkan suatu yang menarik.

Hei, apa kalian tahu bahwa Jinwoo pernah mendengar suara orang mendesah ketika dia berjalan di area sepi?

Dan itu membuat Jinwoo tidak ingin melepas headsetnya selama dia tidak berada rumah—kecuali ketika dia mendengarkan penjelasan dari dosen tercinta.

Sesampainya dia di kampus, ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang cukup mengagetkan—

Semua pergerakan disekitarnya berhenti.

Badan Jinwoo berputar-putar didepan pintu kampus itu, menatap orang-orang yang berhenti—lebih tepatnya membeku seperti patung.

Ada apa ini …?

"… apa … didunia ini … ada orang yang seperti … diriku … juga …?" tanya Jinwoo pada dirinya sendiri, terbata-bata.

Badannya lemas, namun dengan paksa dia melangkah masuk kedalam kampusnya. Tidak ingin dilihat aneh ketika waktu kembali berjalan.

Yang pasti, Jinwoo memikirkan kesimpulan yang baru saja dia tangkap—

Ada orang yang sama seperti dirinya, mempunyai … kelebihan.

**-0o0-**

Seungyoon memakan sandwich nya dengan lambat. Pikirannya sedikit kalut. Jika dilihat baik-baik, tatapan matanya kosong—seakan tidak ada jiwa disana.

Jika dia telat, dia bisa mengulang waktu dan Seungyoon tidak akan telat di pelajaran selanjutnya.

Matanya tertutup dengan mulut yang bergerak mengunyak sandwich yang baru saja masuk kembali, mengingat bagaimana masa lalu nya dulu dan dijauhi oleh orang-orang karena—

Kelebihan nya.

Memang ada yang salah dengan kelebihannya ini?

Oh, apa ini bisa di sebut kutukan?

Inginnya Seungyoon ingin menyebut hal yang ada didalamnya ini adalah 'kutukan', namun itu malah akan membuat dia semakin tertekan, maka dari itu Seungyoon menyebut ini adalah—kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia-manusia lain.

"… hei …"

Seungyoon mengeryit mendengar bahasa Korea ditelinganya. Tentu saja bingung, karena sekarang kan dia sudah berada di Amerika dan terbiasa mendengar bahasa inggris disini—walau jika Seungyoon sendiri, dia akan berbicara bahasa tanah kelahirannya itu.

"… tenang, aku juga orang Korea …"

Dengan terpaksa ditengah kekalutan otaknya, Seungyoon menemukan lelaki berwajah Asia berada didepannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seungyoon datar.

Orang itu tersenyum canggung, "Kau … apa kau memiliki _kelebihan_?"

Ada nada aneh ketika orang itu mengatakan 'kelebihan', sehingga mau tak mau Seungyoon bingung dan curiga dengan pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Tapi jika dilihat, sepertinya orang didepannya ini lebih tua dari Seungyoon …

"Kelebihan apa maksud mu—"

"Berhubungan dengan waktu maupun dengan bumi, atau sebagai nya—apa aku salah …?" potong orang itu bertanya. Sepertinya tidak ingin berbasa-basi.

Seungyoon menatap lamat manik sipit pemuda itu. Menuntut, bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh Seungyoon.

"Memang ada apa kau ingin mengetahui hal itu, orang asing?" tanya Seungyoon dingin. Tangannya mengambil _orange juice_ yang berada disebelah nya itu.

Orang itu menghela nafas, lalu memilih duduk nyaman didepan Seungyoon.

"Namaku Lee Seunghoon, semester keempat, bagian geofisika. Sebenarnya, aku sama seperti diri mu." Ujar nya mengenalkan diri, menunjukkan senyum yang membuat matanya sedikit menyipit.

Seungyoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, namun dia memilih mengenalkan diri, "Kang Seungyoon, semester kedua, bagian mekanik mesin. Apa maksudmu 'sama-seperti-diri-mu' itu?" tanya Seungyoon curiga.

"Mempermainkan waktu—membuat bumi bergetar atau apapun—teleportasi—seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan dirimu Seungyoon-ssi, sejujurnya aku kaget melihat waktu dihentikan oleh dirimu ketika di kantin tadi." Jawab Seunghoon, memakan hot dog yang dia beli sebelum menghampiri Seungyoon tadi.

Seungyoon terdiam, memikirkan kalimat-kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh senior nya tadi.

"Kukira—hanya aku yang mendapatkan hal ini." desis Seungyoon, sekira cukup lama terdiam.

Seunghoon mendengus, "Aku pun berpikir begitu. Kau tahu, ini sangat menyiksa ketika hanya sendiri mendapat kan ini—dan kuyakin pula kau berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, sekarang aku mengetahui hal jikalau aku tidak sendirian mendapatkan kekuatan ini." ungkap Seunghoon.

"Tapi kau perlu tahu—jika aku tidak bisa mengendalikan _ini_ dengan sempurna." Desis Seungyoon, menatap tangannya yang saat dulu pernah—lupakan, itu hanyalah masa lalu.

"Aku juga dulu seperti itu," Seunghoon tersenyum masam, "asalkan kau melatih nya dengan benar, sedikit demi sedikit kau akan menguasai kekuatan yang ada didalam dirimu itu." Ucap Seunghoon bangga.

Kini giliran Seungyoon yang tersenyum masam, "Terima kasih atas masukan nya, Seunghoon-ssi. Tapi sudah saatnya kita berpisah, aku ada kelas. Semoga kita bertemu lagi."

Dan Seungyoon meninggalkan Seunghoon dengan keadaan bahu mulai ringan.

Seunghoon melihat kepergian Seungyoon dengan berbinar, "Akhirnya aku menemukan teman!" pekiknya senang.

**-0o0-**

Nam Taehyun yang kini mengganti marga nya menjadi Min Taehyun—untuk sementara, tengah berada di apertement asing yang ditempati orang Asia, sama seperti dirinya.

Matanya menatap liar sekeliling ruangan. Menunggu pemilik apertement ini kembali keruangan tempat dia berada seakan sangat lama.

Siapa namanya tadi—Song Minho? Mungkin Taehyun akan mengingat nama itu dengan baik untuk sementara.

Sepertinya dia adalah pemuda rantauan yang memilih kuliah di tanah Amerika ini.

Sejujurnya Taehyun sudah berada di Amerika selama tujuh bulan. Tapi selama enam bulan itu pula Taehyun terus berada di dalam rumahnya. Dikurung mungkin lebih tepatnya. Tepat dua hari setelah hari kelulusan sekolah menengah atas nya itu.

Menyebalkan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula semua orang yang Taehyun benci sudah mati—

Benar, sudah mati. Oleh perbuatan nya sendiri. Pagi itu Taehyun memberi waktu mereka bernafas selama tiga jam—dan akhirnya dia bisa melihat dunia luar dengan menikmati matinya orang-orang itu.

Dan Taehyun juga sudah sepenuhnya mengendalikan kekuatan yang berada dari dulu di tubuhnya ini. Memakai kekuatan nya sangatlah menyenangkan. Seakan memainkan robot plastic yang menghancurkan apapun yang ada didepan nya dengan bantuan dorongan dari sang pemilik—oke ini pengadaian yang aneh.

"Sampai kapan kau melihat apertement ku dengan tatapan menusuk itu, Taehyun-ssi. Aku saja yang melihat sekilas juga ikut bergidik."

Ucapan Minho menginstupsi kegiatan Taehyun. Taehyun sendiri langsung melihat Minho dengan tatapan biasanya.

"Maaf jika itu mengganggu," Taehyun mengucapkannya dengan datar, "aku hanya melihat apa saja yang ada di apertement ini—maaf, tapi tempat ini cukup berantakan untuk orang seperti ku—sekali lagi maaf jika menyinggung, Minho-ssi." Lanjut Taehyun.

Minho tertawa mendengar ucapan Taehyun, "Kuakui tempat ini tidak serapih orang-orang inginkan, tapi entah kenapa aku terlalu malas untuk membereskan tempat ini sampai benar-benar bersih." Ungkap Minho.

Taehyun mendengus mendengar itu, "Mungkin aku bisa membayar karena aku menginap disini dengan membereskan tempat ini dan—memasakkan makanan …? Aku cukup bagus dalam hal memasak." Tawar Taehyun, sedikit ragu ketika mengucapkan tawaran terakhir karena sudah lama dirinya tidak memasak.

Minho mengangguk, "Boleh saja, kita akan bergilir untuk memasak—oh ya, lusa adalah hari terakhir ku liburan dari kuliah ku, dan seterusnya aku akan menjalankan kuliah sesuai jadwal—bisa jadi kau akan sendiri disini untuk beberapa jam dalam sehari, atau mungkin satu hari penuh karena mungkin saja aku akan menginap disana. Oh ya, Taehyun-ssi, apakah kau kuliah?" Minho mengahiri penjelasannya dengan pertanyaan.

Taehyun tersentak, "Ti—tidak … sejak lulus tingkat akhir, aku tidak mengikuti kuliah. Walau keluarga ku mampu tapi tetap saja aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk kuliah."

Minho mengusap dagunya bertanda mengerti, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku jika menyinggung perasaan mu dengan pertanyaan ku tadi, Taehyun-ssi." Ucap Minho sopan.

"Tidak masalah—suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti, Minho-ssi." Balas Taehyun, sudut bibirnya terangkat tipis.

Ya benar, suatu saat nanti Taehyun harus memberi tahu hal yang benar-benar terjadi, bukan kebohongan yang baru saja dia ucapkan lewat mulut yang sudah sering mengucapkan kata 'mati' ini.

**-0o0-**

Lee Seunghoon, dengan ini mengatakan dengan bangga, telah menemukan teman yang sama seperti dirinya. Bahkan ini adalah teman pertamanya disini—

Seunghoon sungguh senang.

Singkat nya itulah perasaan Seunghoon saat ini.

Sejak bertemua pemuda bernama Kang Seungyoon itu, mood Seunghoon berubah drastis. Bahkan tidak memperdulikan perempuan yang sering mengikutinya itu. Toh dan lagipula orang-orang tidak akan peduli Seunghoon dalam keadaan mood apapun. Sakit atau sehat. Orang-orang tidak akan peduli.

Dan ini pertama kali nya Seunghoon terlihat seperti orang bodoh di kota New York ini.

_Well_, sekali lagi tidak ada yang memperdulikan ini.

Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 PM, di musim panas ini tentu saja waktu sekarang masih terlihat siang menuju sore. Jadi Seunghoon pulang ke apertement nya—karena dia adalah mahasiswa rantauan, tidak mungkin dia akan menempati sebuah rumah walau berukuran kecil sekalipun.

_Sebelum waktu malam datang, lebih baik membeli bahan makanan malam dulu saja_, batin Seunghoon, mata sipit nya melirik jam tangan hitamnya.

Kaki jejangnya melangkah ke super market yang searah dengan jalan pulangnya.

Ketika berada di rak bagian sayuran, mata sipit Seunghoon menangkap sosok lelaki berwajah Asia yang sedang seperti—menasehati seseorang pula. Cukup kaget juga banyak orang Asia yang tinggal di pulau—sangat—besar ini yang merangkap menjadi satu benua bernama Amerika.

Tidak mau lama-lama, akhirnya hanya membeli minuman dingin, cemilan, sayuran, daging, dan bumbu-bumbu lainnya. Berpikir sebentar apakah ada yang kurang atau tidak, setelah dipastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Seunghoon mengangguk pasti dan berjalan kearah kasir.

Memakan daging untuk malam hari tidak buruk juga, bukan?

Keluar dari super market, tidak sengaja melihat Seungyoon yang berjalan kearah dimana dia akan menuju kesana juga.

"Seungyoon-ssi!" panggil Seunghoon, berjalan cepat kearah Seungyoon.

Seungyoon yang merasa namanya dipanggil dengan bahasa tanah kelahirannya, berhenti berjalan, dan melirik siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

"Oh, Seunghoon-ssi." Balas Seungyoon datar.

Seunghoon tersenyum dua jari, "Kebetulan aku akan ke daerah sana juga. Mau pulang bersama? Ngomong-ngomong, rumah mu dimana? Atau kau tinggal di apertement?" ungkapan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan langsung Seunghoon keluarkan dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Seunghoon-ssi, kau bisa menanyakan satu-satu," Seungyoon menghela nafas, "di perumahan _Golden Cick_, aku sudah tinggal disini selama hampir setengah hidup ku, dan tentunya orang tua ku tidak akan membiarkanku tinggal di apertement terus menerus, Seunghoon-ssi." Jawab Seungyoon.

"Heh, hebat, perumahan itu termasuk jajaran untuk orang kaya, aku tidak menyangka kau akan tinggal disana," Seunghoon sedikit mendengus, "tapi untungnya, gedung apertement yang kutinggali dekat dengan rumah mu! Kapan-kapan kau bisa main kerumah ku—atau aku yang kerumah mu, bagaimana?" tawar Seunghoon semangat.

Seungyoon tampak berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah," Seungyoon mengangguk, "kau bisa kerumah ku, atau jika jadwal ku kosong aku bisa ke apertement mu, Seunghoon-ssi."

"Kau malas berjalan tidak, Seungyoon-ssi?" tanya Seunghoon, setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam dalam perjalanan.

Seungyoon yang mendengar pertanyaan aneh Seunghoon hanya mengeryit, "Apa maksud mu? Jika itu jalan untuk kita pulang selain menaiki kendaraan, mau tidak mau harus dijalani."

"Ayo, kuantarkan kau pulang dengan kekuatan ku! Aku sungguh capai hari ini."

Tawar Seunghoon, tangan nya diangkat membuat tas plastic berisi belanjaannya tadi terlihat.

Seungyoon kembali berpikir, "Jika itu tidak merepotkan mu, tidak masalah, Seunghoon-ssi."

Seunghoon tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu sebutkan alamat mu dan akan kuantarkan, Seungyoon-ssi!"

**SPLASH.**

Dan entah kenapa, dua sosok Asia itu hilang ditengah kerumunan.

**-0o0-**

Jinwoo mendesah berat, menasehati teman nya ini sama saja mengajari orang gila untuk menjadi normal—oke, itu aneh.

"Kim Hanbin, tapi aku sarankan kau untuk menjauh dari lingkungan Amerika, kau membuat kekasihmu semakin salah paham." Ucap Jinwoo, memanggil nama asli dari pria didepannya ini.

Hanbin bergidik mendengar ucapan datar dari orang yang sudah dianggap hyung nya itu, memanggil nama aslinya berarti Jinwoo dalam mode serius. Berbeda ketika memanggil dirinya 'B.I'—yang entah kenapa Jinwoo sangat senang memanggil Hanbin dengan nama lain itu.

"Aku sudah berusaha menghindar hyung, tapi mereka yang terus mengejar ku." Keluh Hanbin. Sudah dua puluh lima menit terbuang karena Jinwoo menasehati dirinya karena telah membuat Jiwon menangis—demi tuhan dia tidak tahu sama sekali akan hal itu sampai Jinwoo memberi tahunya dua puluh enam menit yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah sekolah saja." Ujar Jinwoo datar.

"Hyung! Aku pergi dari tanah Korea menuju New York ini hanya untuk menuntut ilmu, ck." Decak Hanbin kesal.

"Sedikit beruntung kau membawa Bobby kesini, jikalau kau biarkan Bobby masih sekolah di Korea, bisa dipastikan dia akan meminta mu putus secepatnya—"

"Hyung, wajahmu memang inconnent, tapi sungguh kau sangat kejam." Potong Hanbin datar, sedikit menyerah dengan ocehan Jinwoo.

Jinwoo yang disindir hanya tersenyum dua jari, "Pikirkan kata-kata ku tadi, B.I-yah, aku yakin sebenarnya kau tidak seperti itu tapi jika kau membuat Bobby kesayangan kita menangis, tak akan kupikirkan lagi untuk membuat mu mati—"

"Hyung!"

Jinwoo tertawa mendengar reaksi Hanbin. Jika ingin tahu, Hanbin dan kekasihnya Jiwon atau sering dipanggil Bobby itu mengetahui _kelebihan_ milik Jinwoo. Yang berhubungan dengan waktu—bumi—dan menggerakkan air—termasuk darah.

**|tbc;|**

Okesip ini aneh lagi /.\

Rin akan jelaskan sedikit, member WINNER memiliki dua kekuatan yang masing-masing sama, yang berhubungan dengan waktu dan bumi itu. Tapi mereka memiliki satu kekuatan lagi yang berbeda-beda. Untuk Team B… seperti nya hanya cameo, maafkan Rin /.\

Mungkin nanti di chapter-chapter depan—tapi masih lama—Rin akan masukkan Big Bang xD

Mungkin ya ._.

FanFic WINNER abal-abal milik Rin, adakah peminat nya? /celingak-celinguk bareng Mino dan Seunghoon/

**Mind to Review**? /smile with Taehyun/


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**Title : The Visitor**

**Cast :**

**WINNER Member's**

**And others…**

**Genre : Tragedy, Drama, Supernatural, little Fantasy, little Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**WARNING! YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : WINNER ɷ YG • The Visitor ɷ Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : **** [This is a WINNER FanFic] Lima anak adam yang memiliki takdir yang tidak biasa, mau tidak mau mereka harus menjalankan nya. Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

**|chapter two;|**

"Apa maksudmu?"

Satu kalimat pertanyaan keluar dari bibir tebal milik Seungyoon, sedikit jengkel dengan ucapan-ucapan melantur dari teman yang tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Ini serius, jika kita mempunyai kekuatan-kekuatan yang sama—kesampingkan kekuatan teleportasi ku dan entah-apa-itu milik mu, bisa saja bukan jika ada orang lain pula yang memiliki takdir yang sama seperti kita?" jawab Seunghoon.

Oke, kali ini tidak melantur, mungkin sudah sadar akan ucapan-ucapan konyolnya itu.

Seungyoon berpikir sebentar, "Aku tidak yakin, pertemuan dengan mu bahkan cukup mengejutkan." Ujar Seungyoon.

"Aku juga kaget, bodoh." Seunghoon mencibir, "tapi jika benar …?" tanya Seunghoon.

"Mana kutahu," Seungyoon mengindikkan bahu, "lagipula jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk dipertemukan dengan orang-orang yang memiliki kesamaan seperti kita—ya sudah, jalani saja." Ujar Seungyoon, sedikit malas meladeninya kali ini.

Seunghoon berdecak, "Terserah dirimu saja tuan Kang, kau tidak asik."

"Memang, terima kasih atas pujiannya, tuan Lee."

**-0o0-**

Sudah sebulan berlalu, dan Taehyun masih tinggal di apertement milik orang Asia bernama Song Minho itu. Taehyun mengetahui beberapa hal—pertama, dia gila, kedua, dia mempunyai seekor anjing sedangkan dirinya mengidap alergi anjing—menggelikan, ketiga, dia satu tahun lebih tua dari Taehyun sendiri, keempat, berkuliah dijurusan seni modern. Cukup banyak yang dia ketahui dari Song Minho itu, mungkin karena sifat yang berisik nya itu—

Dan ini pertama kalinya Taehyun merasa tidak kesepian, karena Minho.

Setelah meletakkan barang terakhir yang dia lihat tidak enak dipandang mata itu, matanya kembali menyapu seisi ruangan yang tidak seluas rumah dulu nya itu, tapi … sangat nyaman dan hangat daripada rumah nya dulu yang dingin dan dipenuhi ancaman-ancaman yang bisa saja membunuhnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau membatu? Eh, apakah aku menggunakannya secara tidak sengaja? Argh, _ottoke_?" pekik Minho, yang berawal ingin mengajak Taehyun berjalan-jalan sebentar tapi melihat Taehyun yang mematung sambil melihat entah kemana, malah membuatnya beramsusi … tidak jelas.

"Eh—hyung," Taehyun mengerjab sekali, "aku tidak apa-apa kok, ada apa?" tanya Taehyun, setelah mengetahui usia Minho, Taehyun memutuskan untuk memanggilnya hyung, setidaknya menghormati orang yang telah memberinya tempat tinggal, tidak ada salahnya.

"Kau masih hidup? Syukurlah!" dan kali ini, Minho memeluk Taehyun erat sambil … menangis?

"Aku memang masih hidup -_- ada apa, hyung?"

"Bagus, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan, selama ini kau selalu berada di apertement ku terus, tidak baik pula untuk kesehatanmu, kau sekali-kali harus menghirup udara luar—"

Taehyun memutar bola matanya malas, ada yang harus dia ketahui lagi jika Minho orang yang banyak omong, dan oh—berada didalam ruangan terus selama sebulan? Hei, bahkan dirinya ini sudah dikurung didalam masion selama enam bulan, jadi tidak masalah buat nya untuk mendekam didalam ruangan.

Tapi … ada keinginan lain untuk melihat dunia luar pula …

"—tapi sepertinya kita hanya akan berkeliling kota saja, dan kita harus berhati-hati, banyak preman dimana-mana—hei, Taehyunie, kau mendengarkan ku?"

Taehyun tersentak dari lamunan nya, "E—eh hyung, oke, kita akan keluar, hehehe."

Minho hanya mendesah pelan, "Kau ini, sepertinya dari sejak pertama kita bertemu, kau selalu banyak pikiran. Hei, ada apa? Sekarang aku merangkap menjadi kakak mu, tahu." Ucap Minho kesal.

"Bukan apa-apa hyung," Taehyun tersenyum, "mungkin nanti aku akan menceritakan nya."

"'_Mungkin nanti aku akan menceritakan nya'_, sudah sepuluh kali kau mengatakan itu dalam sebulan karena aku menanyakan masa lalu ataupun masalah mu. Huft, aku bingung harus melakukan apa lagi." Decak Minho.

"Tenang hyung, kali ini aku berjanji." Taehyun menjulurkan jarinya, kelingkingnya dia ancungkan, mata sipit polos nya itu berkilat jahil menatap Minho.

Minho tersenyum kecil, "Oke, aku akan selalu menunggu janji mu, Taehyunie." Sahut Minho, membalas ikatan jari kelingking Taehyun. _Sedikit kekanakan_, pikir Minho geli.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau siap-siap dan kita akan berjalan-jalan!" seru Minho, mengepalkan tangan nya ke atas dengan semangat.

"Kau juga kekanakan, hyung." Desis Taehyun geli, tertawa pelan. Seakan tadi membaca pikiran Minho tadi.

Sungguh, Taehyun tidak pernah sesenang ini setelah ibu nya meninggal.

**-0o0-**

Jinwoo mengedarkan pandangan nya kesekeliling taman bermain. Sedikit kesal. Menyesal mengikuti kedua teman sekaligus orang yang telah dianggap adik. Dia jadi ditinggal sendiri ditengah kerumunan orang-orang asing yang berbadan lebih tinggi dari Jinwoo.

"Dasar B.I, Bobby, kalian itu malah meninggalkan ku," Jinwoo berdecak, "kemana mereka?!" Jinwoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi, apalagi suara-suara bising memasuki telinganya seperti bom. Ini menjengkelkan.

**Ssiiingg**.

Yeah, Jinwoo memilih untuk menghentikan waktu terlebihi dahulu, dan berjalan santai menuju tempat yang agak sepi. Setidak nya tidak seramai dimana dia mencari Hanbin dan Jiwon.

Setelah sampai di sudut taman bermain itu, Jinwoo kembali menjalankan waktu. Tangan nya mengambil handphone dan menghubungi Hanbin.

"B.I-yah~! Kau dan Bobby berada dimana? kau tahu sendiri bukan, kalian meninggalkan ku sendiri ditengah kerumunan orang-orang berbadan tinggi, dan suara-suara mereka memasuki indra telinga ku dengan keras! Ck, jadi untuk apa kalian mengajak ku ke kencan kalian ini? Lebih baik aku berada di rumah nyaman dan tenang ku itu. Jadi, kalian ada dimana? Aku capek menunggu." Jinwoo mengatakan kalimat panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas, setelahnya Jinwoo terengah-engah. Terbawa emosi, mungkin.

"Ck, oke, aku akan kesana. Awas kalian." Jinwoo menekan tanda merah di handphone nya itu, dan berjalan kesal menuju tempat yang tadi disebutkan oleh Hanbin.

Jinwoo setengah berlari ketika matanya sudah melihat Hanbin dan Jiwon, mungkin karena masih terbawa kesal, matanya hanya fokus kearah dua orang adik nya itu, tidak melihat sekeliling, sehingga—

**Bruk—**

—Jinwoo terjatuh menabrak orang.

"Hei, apa kau mempunyai mata? Kalau jalan, lihat-lihat, bodoh!" bentak Jinwoo dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih, dan langsung berdiri dari duduk jatuhnya itu.

Oh, ternyata bukan seorang, tapi dua orang.

"Maaf, saya memang salah, tapi anda juga berlari tanpa melihat sekeliling, tuan." Ucap pemuda beralis agak tebal itu, wajahnya agak coklat, dan—terdapat racikan asia dalam wajah itu.

"Oke, aku memang salah. Dan aku harus pergi." Balas Jinwoo, terlalu malas berdebat dengan orang asing yang menurutnya terdapat keturunan asia itu, tapi karena sedang kesal jadi dia tidak ambil pusing.

"… _Korean_ …"

Dan ketika Jinwoo sudah melanjutkan langkah nya, telinga tajam nya menangkap suara diantara suara-suara lain.

'_Korean_', huh?

Jinwoo berpikir, itu bisikan dari pemuda putih dengan rambut terbelah yang berada disamping pemuda agak hitam menyebalkan itu.

"B.I! Bobby!"

**-0o0-**

"Seungyoon-a," Seunghoon memanggil, mulutnya menggigit daging kecil yang berada diantara salad yang tadi ia beli, "habis ini kau ada jadwal dimana?" tanya nya.

"Hm?" sedangkan Seungyoon yang masih memainkan petikan-petikan gitarnya berguman, "mungkin habis ini aku akan bersantai di kafe … atau berjalan-jalan kedaerah pertokoan …"

"_Well_, aku yakin kau akan bersantai di kafe, tapi sepertinya kau ada sesuatu hingga mau-mau saja berjalan ke pertokoan yang ramai itu." Ucap Seunghoon, mata sipitnya tertutup sebelah karena tadi tidak sengaja telinganya mendapatkan suara melengking yang cukup memekak telinga.

"Hanya membeli beberapa potong baju dan snaker, dan membeli keperluan rumah." Ungkap Seungyoon malas.

"Setelah itu, ada jam kosong?"

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, walau aku mempunyai penyakit 'menyimpang', tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan mu tuan Lee, jadi berhenti mengajak ku berkencan." Cibir Seungyoon.

Mata sebelah Seunghoon kembali menyipit, namun kini sebelah alisnya juga ikut terangkat, "Cih, mengajak mu berkencan? Kau bercanda tidak lucu sekali, dan lagi kau bukan tipe ku, Seungyoon-a." balas Seunghoon.

"Aku tahu—aku tahu, mungkin aku akan kembali kerumah ku saat malam hari dan beristirahat untuk esok hari yang mungkin membosankan. Memang kenapa?" tanya Seungyoon setelah menjawab pertanyaan dengan normal.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya bertanya," Seunghoon melahap sayuran nya, "tapi sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak mu untuk sekali lagi melihat seseorang, hehe." Senyum bodoh tercipta diwajah Seunghoon.

"Jika kau menyuruhku untuk berdiam diri sampai tengah malam di restoran itu, maaf, aku malas." Balas Seungyoon, mengingat lima belas hari yang lalu dimana dia sampai dirumah ketika jam dua belas dan bangun kesiangan di jam kampus paginya itu.

"Sekalian makan gratis," Seunghoon mencibir, "tapi aku tidak akan memaksa mu lagi, deh.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran dengan tipe kesukaan mu—aku kan sudah memberi tahu tipe kesukaan ku, apalagi orang nya."

Entah kenapa, saat ini Seunghoon terlihat seperti orang yang lebih muda dari Seungyoon. Aneh.

"Putih, manis, mempunyai wajah yang unik—err—beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari ku, lucu—mungkin." Jawab Seungyoon ragu, dagunya sudah di tumpukan ke satu sisi gitar kesayangannya itu.

"Hey—"

"Tapi itu bukan kau, hyung. Walau kau juga mempunyai kulit yang cukup putih dan tinggi dari ku. Tapi tingkah mu aneh sekali, cih." Potong Seungyoon, matanya menatap tajam Seunghoon yang tengah menyengir kepada Seungyoon.

"Aku tahu—aku tahu, dan ingatkan diriku bahwa kau sangat jauh dari _dia_."

"Hyung, kau mau merasakan pukulan gitar?"

**-0o0-**

"Aku tahu Taehyunie bahwa tadi memang orang Korea, sama seperti kita. Tapi dia menyebalkan." Rutuk Minho, melahap keripik yang berasal dari bungkusan plastic yang berada ditangannya itu.

"Tidak—bukan—aku merasakan hal lain—apalagi tadi—waktu—" Taehyun terdiam sejenak, "wajahnya menunjukkan orang baik kok, hyung."

Alis Minho terangkat sebelah, "Sebelum itu, kau mau bilang apa, Taehyunie?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja wajah orang tadi menunjukkan bahwa dia orang yang baik loh, hyung." Ucap Taehyun, tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi aku belum menangkap kebaikan dari wajah menyebalkan nya itu," Minho kembali mencibir, "walau kuakui dia cukup—manis."

"Eww—_falling in love at first_—"

"TIDAK—TIDAK, jangan berbicara yang melantur, Min Taehyun!"

Taehyun tertawa tertahan, tangannya mengambil soda dan menyeruputnya sebentar dan berbicara lagi, "Tapi hyung, kau terlihat seperti itu."

"Sekali lagi kau bilang seperti itu, akan ku tinggal kau di kerumunan orang-orang bermata biru itu."

Taehyun hanya diam sambil menahan tawa, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Minho yang menurutnya itu konyol.

"Oke hyung, maafkan aku," Taehyun masih mencoba memberhentikan tawanya, "ngomong-ngomong hyung—pfft—kita pindah ke tempat lain saja—hffftt."

"Berbicara itu yang benar, bodoh," Minho memandang sinis Taehyun, "tertawa saja sana, aku tidak akan menegur mu."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

**-0o0-**

Kini sudah malam, Jinwoo sudah berpisah dengan Hanbin maupun Jiwon. Dan Jinwoo tengah perjalanan pulang menuju rumah yang nyaman dan lebih tenang dari tempat dia berada sekarang.

Oh, jangan lupa terdapat dua pasang earphone yang berada di kedua lubang telinganya sedang memutar lagu dengan volume keras.

Dan Jinwoo mengingat kejadian hari ini.

Dibangunkan jam delapan pagi oleh Hanbin dan Jiwon. Diseret ke taman bermain. Bermain bersama. Ditinggal Hanbin dan Jiwon. Kesal dengan pasangan itu. Terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengan dua orang asing—yang dia pikirkan adalah orang Asia sama seperti dirinya. Makan gratis di restoran oleh pasangan itu. Jalan-jalan kembali—

Eh, tunggu.

Dahi Jinwoo berkerut. Dua orang Asia, lagi? Jinwoo memang tahu banyak orang Asia yang berada di benua Amerika ini. Tapi—Jinwoo merasa bahwa dua orang tadi memiliki warga kenegaraan yang sama seperti dirinya, yakni Korea Selatan.

Satu orang berkulit agak gelap, tampangnya cukup konyol—yang satu lagi, berkulit cerah, alis bergantung lucu, rambut terbelah—

_Gampang sekali mengingat wajah mereka_, batin Jinwoo, _mungkin aku akan menyapa mereka saat bertemu mereka lagi_.

Tapi detik selanjutnya setelah membatinkan hal itu, kakinya berhenti. Menajamkan pendengaran nya—

"—YAK! HYUNG! Bisakah kau tidak membawa ku ketempat aneh lagi? Dan tempat dimana ini!"

"Eh—sepertinya aku salah membawa kita daerah pertokoan, kalau begitu aku akan berteleportasi ketempat lain!"

"Aku menyesal telah mempergunakan kekuatan ku saat dikantin tadi—harusnya aku tidak memberhentikan waktu saat itu—"

"Kejam sekali kau."

"Siapa peduli."

Jinwoo semakin mengeryit, setelah kalimat pertama keluar dari suara berat itu, tangannya menekan tombol _pause_ dari IM3 nya_. _Mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

'_Apa tadi mereka bilang … memberhentikan waktu—_'

Jinwoo langsung berlari kearah suara tadi. Dia kira mereka—dua orang tadi masih ada. Tapi ternyata, tidak ada.

"Siapa … mereka? Apa benar perkiraan ku, ada orang lain yang mempunyai _kelebihan_ selain aku …?" Jinwoo berdesis, matanya menatap liar sekeliling.

**-0o0-**

Tadi, Seunghoon yang entah kenapa berbaik hati menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Seungyoon kedaerah pertokoan setelah mereka berdua berdiam diri di café mengerjakan sesuatu—sebenarnya hanya Seungyoon yang mengerjakan sesuatu—yaitu tugas kuliah.

Tapi … Seunghoon mengantarkan nya ke perbatasan kota sebelah utara New York. Kesal, sih. Tapi yang penting sekarang dirinya sudah berada di toko baju yang jika ada keperluan maka dia akan menuju toko ini.

Seunghoon yang berada di belakang Seungyoon ikut melihat-lihat deretan baju yang ber-merk itu.

"Yoon-a, kau yakin akan membeli baju-baju mahal ini?" Seunghoon melirik Seungyoon yang berada didepannya, "oh ya—benar, kau anak orang kaya disini, ck."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, tidak perlu bertanya, hyung." Jawab Seungyoon datar, sedikit malas meladeni orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Aku amnesia sesaat," Seunghoon asal berucap, "kebetulan juga aku harus membeli satu set baju baru." Tangan Seunghoon mengambil kemeja biru, kaos putih, dan celana.

"Ambil satu lagi saja hyung—dan aku akan membayar dua-duanya." Ujar Seungyoon santai.

Seunghoon melebarkan mata sipitnya, "_Are you kidding me_, Seungyoon-a …"

"Tidak, cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Seunghoon langsung tersenyum dan kembali memilih satu set baju yang akan dia ambil lagi. Sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa lalu.

"Seungyoon-a." Seunghoon memanggil.

"Apa?" Dan Seungyoon menyahut.

"Kau tahu kan, saat aku salah membawa kita ketempat ini—kita berada dimana?" tanya Seunghoon.

"Perbatasan New York bagian utara. Kenapa?" jawab Seungyoon yang berakhir bertanya kembali.

"Aku—ketika sebelum melakukan teleportasi, mendengar suara langkah berlari kearah tempat kita berada. Samar-sama juga aku mendengar suara nafas tidak teratur karena buru-buru—lalu, aku merasakan hal aneh lain, tapi tidak bisa kujelaskan." Jawab Seunghoon, tangannya mengambil baju santai berwarna merah dengan garis-garis putih di bawah pundak.

Tangan Seungyoon berhenti, menatap Seunghoon dengan sulit diartikan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Singkatnya, aku sedikit curiga dengan daerah utara New York ini. Itu saja."

"Aku pernah kedaerah sana selama musim panas dua tahun yang lalu, dan tidak ada yang mencurigakan disana, Seunghoon hyung." Ujar Seungyoon.

"Kau bohong."

"Tidak, aku serius."

"Aku tahu kau itu suka berbohong, Yoon-a." tambah Seunghoon.

"Hyung, kau mau merasakan bagaimana tergeletak di lantai toko dengan punggung mati rasa?"

**-0o0-**

"Hyung, sudah kubilang, tidak perlu membeli baju untuk ku—lagi pula aku bisa membeli sendiri dan aku masih nyaman dengan baju yang kupakai sekarang ini." keluh Taehyun.

"Tidak, sebulan ini kau memakai baju yang sama, dan hey—membeli sendiri? Ck, bahkan kulihat kau selalu ragu-ragu untuk keluar rumah." Balas Minho, sedikit kesal dengan sifat seseorang yang sudah dia anggap adik itu.

"Hyung—aku serius, aku masih nyaman memakai baju ini …" wajah Taehyun tampak memelas.

"Tidak. Karena kita sudah berada didaerah pertokoan, ayo, akan ku paksa kau membeli beberapa helai pakaian." Dengus Minho, menarik Taehyun supaya tidak kabur.

**.**

"Hyung, sudahlah, ini sudah lebih dari cukup -_- " ucap Taehyun, menghela nafas kesal.

"Tidak, ini baru tiga buah—"

"Hyung, lusa nanti aku janji akan keluar untuk membeli kebutuhan ku tanpa dirimu."

Minho berdecak, "Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji akan hal itu, Min Taehyun."

Taehyun menunjukkan _eye smile_ nya, "Tentu aku akan berjanji, hyung! Nah, sekarang ayo dibayar hyung, aku sudah capai." Keluh Taehyun, matanya menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

"_Well_, memang harusnya begitu. Kau tunggu disini saja, bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah, hyung!"

Minho hanya tertawa mendengar seruan Taehyun. Sedangkan Taehyun sendiri menggembungkan sebelah pipirnya kesal.

**PUK**

Eh, ada yang menepuk pundak nya.

Taehyun melihat kearah belakang.

"Ano—kau orang Korea, juga?"

**-0o0-**

"—Awww …"

Jinwoo meringis, menatap jarinya yang keluar darah merah pekat. Menghembuskan nafas sebentar, lalu mencuci jari yang bersimbah darah itu dengan air keran.

_Well_, saat ini Jinwoo sedang membuat makan malam yang sederhana. Hanya spaghetti instan dan bumbu yang dia buat sendiri. Dan tadi ia tengan mengiris tomat yang diganakan untuk saos bumbu dari spaghetti sendiri.

Dan mungkin karena Jinwoo masih memikirkan hal yang dijalan itu, membuat Jinwoo tidak bisa berkonsentrasi menyebabkan tangannya teriris pisau, seperti sekarang.

"Siapa—mereka—itu …?" desis Jinwoo, masih dengan air keran mengucur bersamaan dengan darahnya yang tidak ingin berhenti itu.

Setelah sekiranya cukup, air keran dimatikan, dan tangan Jinwoo mengambil sekolat P3K yang berada diatas rak penyimpanan alat-alat makanan itu.

**.**

Pasta instan dengan bumbu buatan sendiri sudah berada di atas meja yang biasa dia pakai untuk bersantai.

Langit sudah gelap, tapi keindahan diluar jendela besar utamanya benar-benar tidak pernah membuat bosan mata.

**Drrrt … drrrt …**

Disaat kunyahan suapan ketiga, hanphone nya berbunyi, menandakan pesan masuk—_well_, layar menyala itu sudah menunjukkan siapa yang mengirimnya pesan dimalam hari ini.

Nomor tidak dikenal.

Alis Jinwoo merengut. Siapa gerangan yang mengirim itu? Seingatnya, hanya beberapa orang kampus yang pernah terlibat dalam kerja kelompok dan dua adiknya itu yang memiliki nomor handphone nya yang di New York ini.

Karena penasaran, Jinwoo membuka pesan itu—

Kosong.

Isi nya kosong.

**-0o0-**

"Ya, aku orang Korea—"

Seungyoon melebarkan senyum nya itu ketika mendengar jawaban dari seseorang yang manis—menurut dirinya itu.

"Aku Kang Seungyoon, _well_—jarang juga aku melihat orang Korea berada di New York." Ucap Seungyoon, masih menunjukkan senyum yang lama-kelamaan kelihatan bodoh itu.

Tapi, mata kanan orang itu masih menyipit. Curiga. Tentu saja curiga. Orang tidak kenal tiba-tiba mengajak berkenalan—apalagi di tanah orang bermata biru ini.

"Ah—maaf, memang aneh tiba-tiba aku menyapa mu. Tapi sungguh, aku hanya terlalu kaget ada orang Korea di sini selain teman ku—karena sudah kubilang sedari tadi, bahwa aku sangat jarang melihat orang Korea disini." Jelas Seungyoon, takut jika orang didepannya ini salah paham.

"Oh—oke, Min Taehyun, itu nama ku. Senang berkenalan dengan mu, Seungyoon-ssi." Balas Taehyun datar.

"Yoon!"

Badan Seungyoon berbalik, melihat Seunghoon berjalan dengan satu tas plastic berisi pakaian yang di belikan oleh Seungyoon.

"Oh hyung, sudah selesai?"

Seunghoon mengangguk, dan itu bersamaan dengan datangnya Minho kesamping Taehyun.

"Hyung, kau lama sekali." Keluh Taehyun melihat Minho sudah datang dengan tas plastik berisi pakaiannya itu.

"Maaf, tadi penjaga kasirnya menggoda ku—cih. Ngomong-ngomong mereka siapa?" tanya Minho, menyadari bahwa bukan hanya ada Taehyun yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kang Seungyoon."

"Eh—aku Lee Seunghoon."

Seunghoon terlihat kebingungan karena dia juga tidak menyadari dengan kehadiran Taehyun maupun Minho.

"Wa—kalian orang Korea juga? Sangat tumben sekali ada orang Korea yang mau tinggal di kota New York ini!" seru Minho, sembari berjalan keluar toko.

Taehyun yang berada disebelahnya hanya terdiam.

"Oh, kalau tidak salah kau—Song Minho, semester ke tiga di tempat kuliah kita, benar bukan Seungyoon-a?" tanya Seunghoon.

"Aku tidak tahu," Seungyoon memutar bola matanya malas, "tapi jika benar, halo—saja."

"Maaf, dia memang tidak sopan—" sebelum itu Seunghoon memukul kepala Seungyoon, "kau cukup terkenal, jadi aku hanya sekedar kenal, tidak kusangka akan benar-benar bertemu." Ungkap Suenghoon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi tentang pujian mu tadi, itu tidak terlalu benar, mereka saja yang terlalu berlebihan," Minho melirik Taehyun yang berada disebelahnya, "kenalkan, adik ku, Min Taehyun."

"—Min?"

"Adik angkat." Ralat Minho.

Dan entah kenapa diam-diam Seungyoon menghela nafas lega.

"Sudah jam segini," Minho melihat jam tangannya, "sampai bertemu kembali, Seunghoon-ssi, Seungyoon-ssi." Ucap Minho, tersenyum tipis lalu menarik tangan Taehyun untuk berlari kearah apertement nya.

Seperginya Minho dan Taehyun. Seunghoon dan Seungyoon terdiam.

"Yoon, kau kenapa?" Seunghoon menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah di depan mata Seungyoon yang masih belum berkedip.

"Kang?"

"Seungyoon-a?"

"Kang Seungyoon?"

Dan mata Seungyoon kembali berkedip, "… _angel_ …"

Seunghoon terdiam sebentar mendengar gumanan Seungyoon tadi, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia tertawa.

"Bwahahahahaha, Kang Seungyoon, _you fall in love with_ Min Taehyun-ssi? _Young brother_ Song Minho-ssi?"

"_W—what_ …?"

**-0o0-**

"Hyung, kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Taehyun, sedikit bingung juga dengan sikap aneh Minho tadi.

Minho melirik Taehyun, kini mereka sudah berada dijalanan yang cukup sepi, "Orang yang bernama Kang Seungyoon tadi menatap mu insten, aku takut kau diapa-apakan oleh nya. Jangan-jangan nanti dia akan menculik mu dan mengapa-apakan dirimu?!" jerit Minho berlebihan.

Taehyun menatap malas Minho yang tengah berpose absurd itu, "Kau berlebihan hyung." Cibir Taehyun.

"Aku serius—"

"Hyung, apa bahan makanan masih lengkap? Aku akan membuat sop." Tanya Taehyun, memotong ucapan tidak penting dari Minho tadi.

"Masih ada. Sop? Kau tadi berjanji untuk membuat pasta, Taehyunie—"

"Aku sedang malas hyung, lusa saja, okay?" ucap Taehyun, mempercepat jalannya.

"Hyunie, kadang kau itu sangat kejam."

"Pemikiran mu aneh hyung."

**.**

**Paginya—**

"Hyung, kau akan berangkat?" tanya Taehyun, memakan roti selai coklat buatan Minho.

"Yeah, aku ada kelas pagi. Mister Steven sialan, tidak tahu jika aku tidak bisa berangkat pagi." Gerutu Minho, mengikat tali sepatunya dengan buru-buru.

"Tapi hyung—nyam—kau yang bangun lebih awal dari ku—nyam." Ujar Taehyun, sambil menguyah roti itu.

"Berisik—oke, aku berangkat. Jika kau mau keluar, hati-hati, okay?" Minho membuka pintu.

"Ck, oke—oke, dan aku bukan anak kecil hyung."

Minho mengangkat bahunya cuek dan lebih memilih cepat-cepat berangkat.

**BLAM.**

Selepas Minho pergi, kunyahan Taehyun berhenti.

Tatapan matanya kosong, kembali.

**Tik—**

**Sssiingg—**

**Sssiingg—**

**Tak—**

**Sssiingg—**

**Sssiingg—**

**Tik—**

Dan waktu kacau, berhenti—dan tidak berhenti. Terus begitu.

**-0o0-**

Jinwoo menatap sekelilingnya heran, karena orang-orang di sekitarnya aneh. Maksudnya, mereka seperti video rusak yang bergerak—lalu berhenti—bergerak—lalu berhenti, begitu seterusnya.

Aneh, bukan?

Jikalau Jinwoo yang melakukannya, itu tidak mungkin. Mengapa? Karena jika dia memakai kekuatan aneh nya ini, pasti Jinwoo tersadar karena merasakan kekuatannya keluar. Tapi—ia tidak merasakan itu. Dan jika ini terjadi terus menerus, sangat tidak nyaman untuk orang yang tidak ikut berhenti dalam waktu kacau ini seperti dirinya, ataupun orang-orang yang sama seperti Jinwoo.

"Aku harus menghentikan ini …" desis Jinwoo, mencoba semakin memfokuskan insting untuk menemukan biang perkara dari kekacauan waktu ini.

Berjalan, dan berjalan. Tidak peduli dengan jam kuliah paginya, toh dia sudah lumayan menguasai jam pelajaran sekarang, tinggal menanyakan sedikit kepada teman satu kelasnya.

Dan entah kenapa instingnya itu membawa Jinwoo kedepan apertement sederhana. Bisa dikatakan mewah, tapi untuk seukuran warga New York, ini dikatakan sederhana.

Mata Jinwoo menyipit. Aura kekuatan ini semakin kuat, entah kenapa—

Dan masih saja waktu rusak, maksudnya berhenti—lalu bergerak—berhenti—lalu bergerak.

Berjalan pelan, Jinwoo memeriksa satu-persatu pintu apertement. Dan kakinya kembali berhenti dengan sendirinya di depan pintu bernomor empat belas.

Ragu untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, tanganya memutar kenop pintu. Tidak peduli jika dia dianggap tidak sopan.

**Klek.**

Menatap ruangan yang pertama kali dia lihat. Cukup rapih. Tapi masih ada sekantung roti yang bungkusnya terbuka, dan pisau yang berada di atas toples selai rasa coklat di atas meja makan.

_Apa disini, tempat orang yang memiliki kekuatan aneh seperti ku ...,_ batin Jinwoo.

Jinwoo berjalan pelan-pelan, memasuki tempat yang ia kira terdapat orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Siapa kau?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Jinwoo. Dengan reflek Jinwoo melihat keasal suara.

"—Aa—"

Jinwoo terdiam, tapi dia tetap merasakan waktu yang rusak ini.

"Oh—kau orang Korea yang ada di taman bermain itu?"

Jinwoo ingat, itu orang dengan alis bergantung lucu itu—tapi kemana orang berkulit hitam itu?

"Bagaimana kau masuk kesini?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dilancarkan oleh orang beralis gantung lucu itu.

"Dan kenapa kau terus bergerak?"

"Kim Jinwoo—imnida, _well_, aku sedang mencari orang yang melakukan hal ini, maksud ku membuat waktu ini berhenti—dan berjalan. Apakah itu kau?"

Mata sipit orang beralis gantung lucu itu menyipit.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksud ku," Jinwoo menelan ludah terlebih dahulu, ini terlalu cangung, "kau mempunyai _kekuatan_ juga?" tanya Jinwoo.

Orang itu tercekat, namun dia berpikir dalam diam, lalu akhirnya menjawab, "Kau juga mempunyai _nya_, Jinwoo-ssi?"

Jinwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Nama ku Min Taehyun, kita lanjutkan saja pembicaraan ini dengan tenang."

**-0o0-**

Minho memegang kepalanya pusing. Ini aneh, dia menjadi tidak konsentrasi memperhatikan pelajaran didepannya ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Ada yang memainkan waktu dengan seenaknya. Jelas bukan dirinya, tapi seseorang yang sama seperti dirinya juga. Pemilik kekuatan—kutukan—keanehan—atau apapun itu maksudnya. Tapi sungguh, ini membuat dirinya tidak nyaman.

"Okay, cukup sampai disini—"

**Ssiingg—**

**Ssiingg—**

"—kalian boleh pergi."

Minho mendesah lega, dan memilih berdiri meninggalkan kelas tanpa memperdulikan waktu yang masih rusak.

Tapi dia tetap penasaran dengan siapa yang melakukan ini.

**.**

Taehyun menaruh teh hangat yang baru dia buat di atas meja kecil. Sampai sekarang waktu masih rusak oleh nya.

"Err—Taehyun-ssi, bisa kau hentikan permainan waktu ini?" pinta Jinwoo kikuk.

Taehyun tersenyum tipis, "Sudah ku hentikan—baru. Tapi sungguh senang juga terdapat orang yang sama seperti ku. Dan sepertinya—kau sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan aneh ini?" tebak Taehyun.

Jinwoo terdiam, "Masih 89%, mungkin. Aku tidak yakin."

"Sudah cukup, menurut ku. _Well_, sebagai formalitas, apakah kau lebih tua dari ku, Jinwoo-ssi? Aku 94 _line_."

"Yeah, kau lebih muda dari ku. 91 _line_—aku." Jawab Jinwoo.

"Baiklah—err—hyung, pantas saja saat di taman bermain itu, aku merasakan hal aneh. Karena aku melihat bayang-bayang di kerumunan disaat waktu berhenti." Ujar Taehyun.

"Mungkin itu aku," kali ini Jinwoo membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, "lalu—dimana orang yang berkulit hitam—err."

"Maksud mu, Minho hyung?" Taehyun mengerjab, "dia sedang kuliah, akan kembali sore nanti, mungkin."

"Yeah, mungkin itu yang kumaksud," Jinwoo terseyum kikuk, "apa dia kakak mu?" Jinwoo bertanya penasaran.

"Dia kakak angkat ku, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Karena dia yang mau menampung ku yang awalnya hanyalah orang asing yang ditemukan dijalanan," Taehyun tersenyum getir, "aku berhutang budi padanya."

"Oh—aku mengerti,

Apa kau tidak merasakan apapun darinya? Maksudku, mungkin saja dia sama seperti kita?" tanya Jinwoo.

Taehyun menggeleng, "Aku belum tahu, karena walau sudah cukup lama aku tinggal dengannya, masing-masing diantara kita tentang rahasia pribadi masih tertutup rapat." Jawab Taehyun.

"Baiklah, tapi jika benar?"

"Berarti orang-orang seperti kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, Jinwoo hyung." Jawab Taehyun, memilih meminum teh hangatnya.

Jinwoo berguman tidak jelas, dan mengikuti Taehyun meminum teh yang disediakan oleh sang tuan rumah.

"Apa kekuatan mu—Taehyun-ssi?" tanya Jinwoo ragu.

"Panggil saja Taehyun," Taehyun terkekeh pelan, "mempermainkan waktu—menggetarkan bumi—ilusi."

Jinwoo mengerjab polos, "Ilusi? Aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan itu. Tapi dua yang lainnya—sama."

"Mungkin, kita—orang-orang yang mempunyai kelebihan ini mempunyai dua kekuatan yang sama, namun satunya lagi berbeda-beda. Mungkin—"

"Aku mengendalikan benda cair, termasuk darah." Ucap Jinwoo.

"_Well_," Taehyun menyeringai, "itu sangat hebat, bagaimana caranya?"

**-0o0-**

Seunghoon berlari menghampiri Seungyoon yang sudah mendapatkan makanan siangnya.

"Yoon—hah—hah—"

"Yang tadi pagi?" tanya Seungyoon. Ketika Seungyoon menanyakan itu, Seunghoon langsung menatap Seungyoon dengan kaget.

"Ya! Apa itu perbuatan mu?!" pekik Seunghoon.

Seungyoon menggeleng, "Tidak, itu bukan aku. Kukira itu perbuatan iseng mu."

Seunghoon berdecih, "Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu, tuan Kang. Membuang tenaga saja."

"Jadi—" Seungyoon terdiam sejenak, "siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Apakah orang itu ada di sekitar kita?" ucap Seunghoon asal.

"Mungkin," tanggap Seungyoon, "tapi belum dipastikan dengan benar. Jadi—yang bisa kita lakukan adalah kembali menunggu."

"Menurut ku, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu—kita terlalu lama menunggu." desis Seunghoon.

"Memang," Seungyoon melirik, "tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kita tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun." Ujar Seungyoon.

Seunghoon terdiam sebentar, detik selanjutnya ia tersentak, "Bagaimana dengan perbatasan New York bagian utara itu? Bukankah awalnya kita curiga dengan daerah itu?!" seru Seunghoon.

"Kita—? Maksud mu, kau kan? Aku tidak ikut berpendapat seperti itu." Sindir Seungyoon.

"Oke, aku," Seunghoon memutar bola mata nya malas, "kau kosong nanti sore?" tanya Seunghoon.

Seungyoon berpikir sebentar, "Sekitar setengah lima aku kosong hingga malam. Kenapa?"

"_Well_, kau tahu kan aku akan berkata apa lagi?"

**-0o0-**

Jinwoo tersenyum tipis sepulang dari kampus. Menemukan orang yang bernasib sama dengan nya itu ternyata menyenangkan. Bisa berbagi cerita kelam tersendiri. Dan melihat kekuatan lain yang juga menakjubkan.

Ilusi.

Itu kekuatan dari seorang Min Taehyun. Sungguh menakjubkan. Bahkan Jinwoo juga ikut terkecoh dalam ilusi buatan Taehyun itu. Dan lagi besok katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi oleh Taehyun.

Seperti pembicaraan empat mata, ya, seperti itu.

Bahkan, Hanbin dan Jiwon yang sengaja menemui Jinwoo di depan kampus sedikit bingung dengan sikap Jinwoo yang biasanya tenang itu.

Sesuatu bisa merubah segalanya, yeah.

Disaat-saat Jinwoo sedang menikmati hari yang cukup menyenangkan. Suara dua orang tempo hari itu kembali terdengar.

"Kau yakin, ada keanehan di daerah sini, hyung?"

**|tbc;|**

Semakin kesini, semakin aneh ya. Wks.

No Coment for this chapter.

See you again.

Don't forget fo **review**, kay?


End file.
